pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruins of Alph
The is a historical place located in the Johto region in the south-west of Violet City. It is a famed place for archaeologists who are researching the ruins to discover the mystery of the mysterious Pokémons called the Unown. Puzzles In the Ruins of Alph there are four puzzles that are considered to be the key's to enter the dimension of the Unowns in the same room as where there are no any puzzles. Those four puzzles contains a historical Pokémon or a Legendary Pokémon. The puzzles that appears in Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal are really different than the puzzles that are introduced in the renewal version of Pokémon Gold Version and Pokémon Silver Version; Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal ; Puzzle #1 - Kabuto : Kabuto is the actually the first puzzle that you will encounter in the Ruins of Alph, actually each of the four puzzles can be the first puzzle that you can solve. The puzzle of Kabuto is also the most easiest puzzle that you can solve. To get access to the first puzzle you must enter the cave that is very close to the entrance of the Ruins of Alph which is just above the Research Center if you come from another entrance. Once entered, on the right side you will read the description of the puzzle containing to be: "A Pokemon that hid on the sea floor. Eyes on its back scanned the area". ; Puzzle #2 - Aerodactyl : The second puzzle contains to be a Aerodactyl which can also be the first puzzle you solve. To access this puzzle you need to pass the small patch of water that is at the south of the entrance of the ruins which you are able to do when you gained HM03 Surf in Ecruteak City after defeating the Kimono Girls. Once entered, on the right side you will read the description of the puzzle containing to be: "This flying Pokemon attacked its prey with saw-like fangs". ; Puzzle #3 - Ho-Oh : The third puzzle contains to be a Ho-Oh the legendary bird Pokémon which can also be the first puzzle you can solve. To gain access to this puzzle the player must get through the Union Cave which can you need HM03 Surf to get to the location where you can get to the third puzzle. You must be in the mid-way between the entrance and the exit which there is a ladder heading down to the floor and in the next room you must use Surf and exit at the northernmost opening. Once entered, on the right side you will read the description of the puzzle containing to be: "A Pokemon that flew gracefully on rainbow-colored wings". ; Puzzle #4 - Omanyte : The fourth and final puzzle contains to be a Omanyte which can also be the first puzzle that you can solve. To get access to the puzzle you must get through the Union Cave while getting back from the third puzzle which you must go west after surfing and using HM04 Strength on a rock which will bring you to the final puzzle. Once entered, on the right side you will read the description of the puzzle containing to be: "This Pokemon drifted in the sea by twisting its ten tentacles". Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Items In each of the chambers in the Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver series there are hidden chambers which you must use a Pokémon move or a item to gain access to the hidden chamber. To know what you must use to gain access to the hidden chamber you must read the words that has been written at the backside of the cave when you enter it. Each hidden chamber contains to be items after you succeed in entering there. Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal ; Chamber 1 - First Puzzle : At the back of the first puzzle room you will read a word that is in the form of Unowns. You must decipher the Unown letters which will be read as "Escape". Use the item Escape Rope which will bring you to a hidden chamber. Inside the hidden chamber you will gain these items: At the back of the wall of the hidden chamber, you will read a note that contains to be out of Unown letters which says: "Our words shall remain here for the ages". ; Chamber 2 - Second Puzzle : At the back of the first puzzle room you will read a word that is in the form of Unowns. You must decipher the Unown letters which will be read as "Light". Use one of you Pokémons that can use the move Flash which will bring you to a hidden chamber. Inside the hidden chamber you will gain these items: At the back of the wall of the hidden chamber, you will read a note that contains to be out of Unown letters which says: "Thus we shall erect a Pokemon statue outside". Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Pokémon Radio If you tune your PokéGear radio to the right station in the Ruins of Alph, you can hear a strange radio transmitter. It will be like a song or some sort of tune. If one hears the radio tune backwards, the player can see the radio transmission is quite eerie when played backwards. Unknown Report In the Pokémon HeartGold Version and Pokémon SoulSilver Version, the player will receive an Unown Report after solving one of the puzzles in the ruins of the Ruins of Alph. It takes only records of the Unknowns that the player captured which each of them contains each letter of Unown that has been has been set in a word. There are 28 kinds of Unowns in the ruins which 26 of them looks like alphabets forms and two of them that are looking like question mark and exclamation points. Trivia * "Alph" can be abbreviation for "Alphabet" due to the reason that the Ruins of Alph contains Unown which each Unown represents a letter from the alphabet. es:Ruinas Alfa Category:Ruins